Me canse de amarte
by JhoanRodriguez
Summary: Freddy se había cansado de Golden. /Golddy/


Lagrimas amargas caían de sus hermosos ojos azules cual zafiros; el dolor de acordarse de su ruptura con Golden Freddy aun seguía presente. Pues había corrido de prisa para no ver morir su relación, había puesto todo su esfuerzo para que nunca terminara el amor y ahora era que se paraba a pensar ¿Por qué debía ser él que corriera por los dos? ¿Por qué arrastraba su historia a una meta a la que Golden no pretendía llegar?...Simplemente se había cansado de sufrir tanto.

Ya había dado todo por salvar aquella inexistente relación que mantenía con el rubio, se había cansado de ser él el que llamara, el llorara y diera todo por esa relación mientras que Golden solo daba indiferencia y nada de amor. Se había cansado se ser el único que colocara amor cada vez que ambos rozaban sus manos o compartían un abrazo...se canso de canso de todo aquello.

Se canso de esperar cada noche a que el rubio le respondiera sus mensajes, diciéndole que lo amaba y que estaba agradecido de haberlo conocido y que ahora estuviese a su lado. Se canso de esperar alguna tipo de muestra de interés por parte de Golden, pero no, este solo pensaba que Freddy iba a estar todo el tiempo a sus pies.

Aunque se lamentara en lo mas profundo de su alma ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Ya no iba esperar que Golden cambiara por que sabia que eso jamas iba a pasar. Se canso y eso era el único y suficiente motivo que tenia para dejar de rogar.

— **Me c-canse de es-esperar que me a-ames tanto co-como yo a ti.** —decía entre lágrimas el castaño mientras abrazaba contra su pecho una foto de su -ahora- ex-novio.— **Me cansé de llorar, me cansé sufrir, me cansé de sentir me haces morir.**

Abrazaba con fuerza la foto mientras mas lágrimas caían.

— **Me cansé de amarte, también de soportarte**.—decía mirando la foto, en ella se podía ver a un indiferente Golden posando descuidadamente.— **Algunas veces rogarte y no hacerte sonreír...Me cansé de que finjas sentimientos por mi...en pocas palabras me cansé de ti**

Se había agotado de ver cada noche la Luna tan triste recordando aquellos besos que por peleas Golden no se los dio. Se canso de sentir aquel nudo en la garganta cada vez que escuchaba una canción que le acordaba al rubio, y es que había tantas veces que le había dicho a Golden: _**"¡Lucha conmigo!".**_

Pero este lo ignoraba y lo dejaba solo en el camino.

 _ **.:Flash Back:.**_

— _ **Vamos Golden**_ _.—rogaba el castaño de chaleco de mismo color que su cabello mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su pecho, justo donde se hallaba su corazón.—_ _ **¡Lucha conmigo!**_

 _El rubio solo volteo a verle con expresión seria y negando con la cabeza. Suspiro con fastidio y se alejo del chico. El castaño lo veía marcharse sin mas de donde el estaba, sintió una punzada en su pecho mientras leves lágrimas caían de sus orbes zafiros._

 _Cayo de rodillas aun con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Le dolía el simple hecho de que Golden lo ignorara y dejara solo. Como siempre lo hacia..._

 _ **.:Fin del Flash Back:.**_

Mas lágrimas amargas caían de sus orbes azules mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza aquella foto que solo le causaba dolor. Tenia presente en su mente todas aquellas llamadas que Golden no le contestaba por el simple hecho de _"No desear hablar"_. Todo había cambiado de rumbo de un segundo a otro.

Aquella relación termino sin mas y el mas lastimado fue Freddy. Golden, el simplemente lo acepto sin rechistar e ignoro el hecho de que Freddy llorara por él, no le importaba en absoluto...

— **Ya no eres mi meta, ya no eres tu mi mundo**.—le hablo a la foto con odio cargado en su tono de hablar. ¿Cuantas veces tuvo que soportar sentirse solo estando Golden a su lado? ¿Cuantas veces se canso de ser el que amara mas? Muchas era la respuesta.

Sin previo aviso estampo su puño contra el cristal de la foto. Cientos de pequeños trozos de vidrio se esparcieron por el suelo, su respiración se hizo pesada y mas lágrimas de dolor caían por sus orbes zafiros.

Se canso del cinismo e indiferencia de Golden.

Se canso de no valer nada para Golden.

Se canso de ser el único que luchara por la relación.

Se canso de todas las palabras hirientes que Golden le había dicho.

Se canso de todo el tiempo que perdió intentando hacer sonreír al rubio.

Se canso de llorar todas las noches esperando los mensajes de Golden.

Se canso de que sus amigos se preocuparan por él.

Se canso de sufrir...

— _ **En pocas palabras me canse de ti...**_ —murmuro sosteniendo su mano lastimada.


End file.
